Green Eyed Thief
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Rising Visual Kei superstar accused someone in the Rachester Family as a Green eyed thief after some misunderstanding.


Title: Green Eyed Thief

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Having to have Misaki's work as a School Council President back after they went home from England, she is to prepare for the next election, and she has a person she wanted to support to succeed her position.

However for now she is to respond to her now friend's request, he helped her to get her man back and maybe this is a good way to say that she is willing to help with anything.

She gave him an email as a reply to his request and called for her commanding student's Martial namely her own fiancé. The poor man did not dare to contradict his boss or his fiancé since she had guilt tripped him to the fact, without that guy she wouldn't have the ticket and the connection to meet Usui in England.

So the next morning Usui dressed in his Martial uniform, a pair of cargo pants, his boots and his uniform top neatly tucked in his pants showing his belt buckle with their school's insignia, together with his beret. The idea of having the disciplinary Martial came when Misaki saw Usui's little brother who's serving in the British Army as a junior commanding officer for his ranking.

With the same design of uniform except they used their school's green color for the main color of their Martial uniform.

Now Misaki dressed in her complete uniform, plus her red ribbon and her green coat which matched the color of Usui's uniform, "Hurry, we'll be late, I hope your guys is already there" told by Misaki to Usui who's chuckling and buckling her to his SUV, he rarely uses it because he enjoys walking with her to school.

Arriving she felt relieved seeing her schoolmate which she appointed as disciplinary officers are mingling with the officers of Miyabigaoka High School, shortly she was greeted by the student council president of it, the blonde guy grinning at her service dispatch of disciplinary group in addition to school's security. Misaki knows that Tora can hire security but for the sake of their School's relationship after the mishap that had happened long ago, they wanted to show that the mishap that had happened is now fine and ready to rebuild the school's relationship with the other.

Misaki who was helped down by her fiancé, and the commanding officer of her dispatch, Misaki embracing the lessons she is having, let Usui went out the car first and let him open it for her and take his hand whenever offered, Tora amused to her change and the other students in the yard stared at the new arrival.

Both spoke in greetings and formalities while Usui remained still beside her trying to protect and glare at the other trying to signify his claim over the Student President.

"Surprise~ Surprise~" laughed by a familiar figure holding on to a cute blonde journalist, and being followed by another couple.

"Gerard?" Misaki blinked.

"We got invited~" said Patricia bouncing carrying a teddy bear which Yuu got her.

"This is like when I was you, I used to go to school festivals or even festivals and win me things!" said by the other in nostalgia.

"Look! Your father got me a bear~" she hugged the toy, Misaki giggled at the fact the two looked like teenage couple having a date.

"Grandfather did not come?" asked by Usui and the older couple smiled.

"He did come, he's with Scotty~ but they are yet to arrive" replied Gerard.

When they were about to talk more, Sakura in her uniform together with Shizuko dragged Kanou and Yukimura and to their surprised the cross dresser Aoi is with them tailing and dressed in his Lolita clothing.

"Sakura?" Misaki turned.

"Misaki-chan!" she bounded over to her best friend and saw the family, she waved at Patricia who took her in like her own daughter and she also gave her a hug.

"So Kuga-san is going to play here later?" Misaki learned why.

"I actually called them and some other famous bands to play for later" nodded Tora.

"Speak of the beast himself" chuckled by Yuu when an Iron bull 05-08 Toyota FJ Cruiser with front winch bumper, pulled over next to Usui's Toyota Fortuner with heavy off road modification, which means it was lifted and has more masculine effect to it.

The FJ cruiser has lots of modifications as well but it gives off military design starting to its deep green paint job.

Scott stepped out the car wearing his usual Gym shorts fitting to his legs, his shirt with a print 'I do Drills to eat more Meals' his shirt is getting more funny and funnier.

Except his cap still bore his father's signature line for him, "The English Yeti" since he is white as a milk and huge as a Sash Quash as his father had pointed.

He went to get his grandfather from the passenger seat, using his arm he let the old man get down on his own but with his arm as a guide, the old man went down and they mused as the old man worn something that would resemble Scott's except he's wearing those knee length slim fit work short and his brown lace up spring canvas shoes, but after seeing his shirt, Gerard almost choked out of nothing and cased Usui to burst out laughing after seeing his shirt with a bold Japanese print, "I'm hip but it does not mean my Hip is broken" then they looked at Yuu who was the one who designed the shirt for the old man.

"The blasted clothing says it all" said by the old man in his gruffy voice and young Scott shook his head in amusement.

"Sorry, we are fashionably late" apologized by the Duke, "I made a pun… but anyway we went to a shop and got us big bears!" he comically said in excitement, Scott opened the back seat and behold a giant seven foot bear sitting like a person at the back seat of his car.

Yuu joined his two older sons from their laughing fit.

* * *

The old man followed Misaki and Tora as they walk around the place, while Usui as usual tailed them, the other two couples went on separate ways going around the place, while Scott went to find quiet place or a café he can use his laptop to dead with his work.

But before he left he gave Shizuko and Sakura a tight hug missing them, they are like his older sisters and considers them as one.

"Thank you by the way" Misaki piped in while she and Tora walks around seeing the place, Usui following them.

"I'm glad I was able to bring you both together" he replied, "You both made me look in another point… and I guess it helped me gain more courage to show my feeling to her"

"Good for you" said Usui getting jealous.

"Anyway you're welcome" added by Tora with a chuckle, "I'm getting hungry, let's head to my class's café" and they headed to one of those fancy stools they put out as a garden café.

Misaki mused seeing Scott being surrounded by first year high school girls and being touchy feely around him, one even clings on his bicep and can hardly grip him, he's chill about it and not panicking, although they can see his distress and his lack of comfort with the mobbing, questions one after another flows in, "Are you really sixteen?" one asked, "Did you have any girlfriend?" another asked, "Have you ever kissed one?" and that made him petrified.

When a girl tripped on his side because of the mobbing, out of his reflexes he used his thick arm to catch her by the stomach, "Are you okay?" they were stunned when he spoke in Japanese, for the whole while they were speaking to him in English.

"I'm okay… thank you" she smiled at him and ne gave a nod, he helped her straighten up and she then offered him for a drink.

Meanwhile, Tora doesn't look unhappy seeing the sight, his eyes twitched when he is about to step in Usui laughed heartedly sensing his jealousy.

"And there goes, Mr. Steal your girl!" he laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Did you just quote it?" Misaki looked at her laughing fiancé weirdly.

"What? Should I add, Go hide your, girl, children, toys and more importantly your dogs?" with that Tora looked at Usui upset.

"No need, but thank you. You should be careful next time" Tora turned to Scott and raised his eye brows when the girl again pointed.

"Wait, you're the guy in army uniform who danced and sang an American song right?" she asked.

"You can say that…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"There goes his innocent charms flying off the window" Misaki joined Usui on laughter.

This time when Tora was about to step in after his own 'fiancé' is smitten by the young Rachester when, "Scotty!" Sakura bounded up to the boy and gave him a hug.

Scott gave her a return hug and even tighter to the point he lifted her up with a chuckle when a blonde guy in a pop designed suit stepped in and snarled at poor Scott.

"What did I ever do to you?" he English accent was making the girls smile hearing his guffy baritone voice.

"Stop touching her" he pulled Sakura.

Usui then stepped in still wheezing, Misaki taking hold of him, "Calm down, Kuga-san, Scotty means no ill" said Misaki, "Sakura, Shizuko and the other girls in our class treats him as our baby brother and he respects the girls as his older ones, he doesn't have any sisters!" with that Kuga felt guilty.

"You're the guy who said I can't sing" Scott then pointed at Kuga which made Usui collapse from laughing too much.

"Clearly, my son can sing even broadway" Patricia who's not happy her son being made fun piped in after she went to see what the commotion is all about, Scott flushed a bit and hid his face and made the girls beside him squeal.

Tora bit his lower lip now amused, "Can we have a sample?" one girl asked.

"No…" he flatly said embarrassed and Yuu burst out laughing at his son, "Though, I'm hurt when you pointed I'm a green eyes Thief" he said little did everyone know Tora is calling him the same thing in his head, Tora then went to Chiyo's side and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You do realize, my brothers, mother and grandfather are all green eyed right?" he towered Kuga with his height and body build, "Call me names but not my family, you know I can snap your neck in just one hand right?" his huge palm pulled his collar.

"Okay, that's enough lad" called by the old man coming in, "We know the boy will respect" he added and he put Kuga down.

"Sakura-nee is my sister, and so as Shizuko-nee… heck even Kanou and Yuki-nii are my family now, so if you're going to pick a fight find someone who's not afraid to snap a neck in one go" he spoke in Japanese with his English accent still present.

Usui turned serious and Yuu who then pulled the boy off Kuga, even both of them can't hold him off.

"Can I please have my privacy back? I just want to eat and have my work done" he looked at his computer and untouched giant burger, "It's cold now" he hated it when his warm food gets cold.

"He eats more than five times a day, and I assume he is already had enough disturbances" sighed Patricia, "And you young man, go apologize to him" she pointed at Kuga who looked guilty, his band mates at the back still shaking that the boy who's younger than him lifted him with ease.

They left Scott alone in one table, eating his new burger after Tora asked for a new one for him, and he even treated the boy for a drink which the other thanked him.

Tora grew close to the boy after he was treated like a brother and how protective he is to those he considers a family, Misaki explained things to Tora which the other understood and Chiyo on the other hand took the huge boy as her brother as well, the poor guy was just misunderstood.

* * *

He's sitting on the other table with his laptop, his food and his DSLR camera at the side, they can clearly see his professional media account which he takes beautiful pictures and post them in his official media account.

Usui still can't get over his brother was called a green eyed thief by Kuga but what is more funny is that girls trip and daze staring at him, Misaki had to playfully hit him to make him stop his laughing state.

The whole event Tora never left Chiyo's side and Usui had to laugh every time he puts an arm around her, it's not because of his brother is there but because he's more aware of other men eying his fiancé.

"It's not the Green eyes thief who's present but the Green monster called jealousy" giggled Misaki, "Gosh, poor Scott is always misunderstood"

"Poor guy looked so spooked with all the attention right now" the concert of Kuga's band is not that popular since the girls are out checking out poor Scott.

Whenever he went around and follow the family one girls would stop her and take pictures with him, it's like he's a local celebrity around.

* * *

After a week of that event, Misaki and Usui are in the council office before class and she is doing her usual work, however Usui who's in his normal uniform, his dress shirt and tie, laughed showing her an article regarding his brother hitting the media of Japan.

Images of Scott from his military uniform, dress uniform with his tie and medals, many reacts with hear shaped eyes in his formal clothing where he is wearing his wing tip collar dress shirt with his undone slim bowtie hanging with his signature smirk melting hearts, but what made everyone wish they can have him is his prince like cavalry uniform without the tussles but only the pad with his four stars inheriting his rank from his grandfather after the old Duke retired from his post.

Misaki read snorting, "With the Usui heir off the market having to be claimed by pauper turned princess, the Walker Earl claimed by the queen of journalism of England we still have hope because of the youngest member, recently he had been breaking hearts here in Japan after his visit with his family" Misaki mused and scooted closer to Usui, "Press next hurry!" she asked amused and he did pressed next.

With his picture wearing his casual all black suit sitting on a Victorian red plush seat in Raven castle, legs parted, yet he looked dashing in it, she had to admit he looked like a young Usui yet larger, "Big names in Japanese pop culture, Sakurai Kuga, Fuwa Shotaro, Tsukimori Len, and so on got jealous over him after their ladies admired the young man" this one made her wheeze after she remembered the Green eyed thief jab.

"The kid is known to break hearts with his candid smile" another image where he and the Queen shared a heartily laugh, "Despite being called by it, he is the sweetest boy stated by his grandmother the Queen, his mother and his other family members, he serves the military in exchange for his older siblings and he is to be the heir of the Rachester Dukedom continuing the lineage" Misaki nodded at the fact, she is also thankful on the fact that Scott became the service man instead of Usui or Gerard.

"This is like they are selling him!" she giggled when she continued to read out loud, "He has been called the green eyed thief by those guys after he stole every young lady's heart with his gently smile and cute deep dimples" it was a joke written by the one who made the article which made the couple wheezed out laughing after seeing the last picture of Scott wearing no shirt and just his combat pants and boots, with his pistol strapped on his leg, sitting on the hood of his military Humvee in England.

"This is just to hilarious" said by Usui, "They're selling him alive!" he wheezed and Misaki hid her face on the crook of his neck laughing as well.

"I want to know how he reacts to it?" Usui wondered.

"Send it to him!" Misaki told in a jest and Usui did.

Meanwhile, a certain teen blonde wearing nothing but his loose under wear scrolling over his computer working on his report when he received something from his brother, opening the link he looked petrified of its contents and thanked the privacy of his room at the end of the family hall as it hides his blush and embarrassment.

If his crush would see the post he doesn't even want to know it, he groaned and put the computer away and started sleeping.

~END?~


End file.
